PC cards (a card with a "printed circuit" board) are cards that may be of the type specified under PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association), or of the type commonly referred to as form factor cards which are small and used in cameras to store images, or of other types that have circuit boards with traces thereon connected to contacts of a connector.
One type of PC card, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,404, includes a pair of rear connectors at the rear of the circuit board, which fit between top and bottom flange walls of a plastic rear end cap. The rear connectors have sheet metal shells that are soldered to a ground conductor on the circuit board and that must be connected to a sheet metal cover that surrounds the PC card to ground the cover. Such grounding is achieved by forming cutouts in the flanges of the cap, and by forming the rear connector shells with tines that extend through the cutouts and directly engage depressions in the sheet metal cover. The cutouts in the flanges of a rear end cap lie close to the middle of the width of the end cap to avoid weakening the opposite sides. It is found that, in practice, there is poor connection between the connector shell tines and the sheet metal cover. A PC card with at least one rear connector, which established secure contact between the shell of a rear connector and the sheet metal cover, in a simple and low-cost manner that facilitated PC card assembly, would be of value.